This is for us
by carson34
Summary: Kurt and Jane work on their relationship. (Sequel to Find my way back) (Update on Wednesdays)
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this sequel to Find my way back. My life has been super busy and I ended up taking this story down on November 12, 2017 to merge the first two chapters to get the word count there because chapter 3 would have been over 2,000 words and counting.

Chapter 1

"What do you mean the team has been kidnapped? Who did you leave our daughter with?" She asked him. She was really not happy that he would leave their child alone with the team kidnapped.

"She is fine. She is with my sister and nephew." Kurt revealed to his wife. "You need to come home. Our daughter needs her mother to come back."

"Kurt, If I come back then I put our daughter at risk. I put you at risk and I can not do that." Jane responded to her husband before noticing the box. "What is in the box?"

"I don't know but I think we are going to need to open it together to make it work." Kurt said to her before taking the box out of his bag. They both touched the box and it open.

"What in the world?" Jane said as he held it to her body. "What does that mean?"

"I do not know but I do know that we will figure this out together." Kurt responded to her.

"Are you sure that it is a good idea?" Jane asked her husband.

"Jane, you need to have faith that I will be able to keep our family safe. Right now we need to get our team back safety and this is the only way that I know how." Kurt responded to his wife.

"Alright, Let's go." Jane responded to him as they left the hut.

They finally made it home within a few hours drive. Jane was surprised on how quiet her husband was being. She knew that he was upset by her leaving their family but she did not have a choice. She needed to keep her family safe.

"So are we going to talk about why I left?" Jane asked her husband.

"No. You are going to need to talk to our daughter. She was really upset by her mom leaving her and me behind. Jane, you thought that you were keeping us safe and I get that I really do but I have been here watching her being upset." Kurt responded to her.

"I know that I can't say that I am sorry to her enough. I thought that I was doing what was right." Jane responded to her husband.

"You should have came to me and we could have came up with a plan to keep our family safe." Kurt revealed to her.

"When could I? You were throwing yourself into work and not being there for me or our daughter." Jane responded to him.

"I came home at night didn't I?" Kurt asked her. "I was still there."

"I really do not want to fight with you." Jane responded to him.

"That's it." Kurt said as he walked out of the room. She knew that he was upset because of her choices but she wished that he would just moved past them so they could return to their regular lives with their daughter.

Jane sat down on the couch while he was in the bedroom. About twenty minutes later, he came out of the bedroom when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is here?" She asked her husband. She waited for her husband's response but he just ignored her and opened the door. Kurt smiled when he saw both his daughter and son standing there.

"Daddy!" his son said as both his little boy and girl came running up to him.

"Hey guys, did you have fun with Aunt Sarah and cousin Sawyer?" Kurt asked the kids.

"Yeah." they said as Jane stood up. She was happy to see both of the kids there.

"Jane. You are back!" Kurt smiled as his son said that. He was super happy that his kids had their mom back for at least his daughter's mom back. Jane smiled when he gave her a hug. "I missed you."

"I miss you too buddy." She responded to him.

"Can you please not leave us again?" his son said to his step-mother.

"I promise that I won't leave again. I know that it hurt a lot that I was gone but I love your daddy and you guys so much." Jane responded to him.

They spent the rest of the day as a family. The next morning, Kurt and Jane walked into headquarters to start working on the tattoos and finding the team. They managed to find the team and knew that the next morning they would start with the new. They headed back to the daycare to pick up the kids and head home.

"Dad, look what I did at school today." His son said with a smile on his face as he show the picture.

"That is great buddy." Kurt responded to his son with a smile on his face. He was happy to have his entire family back together.

They managed to get the kids into bath and bed after dinner. Kurt and Jane managed to watch a movie as they cuddle on the couch. They headed to bed right after the movie was done only to get woken up at two in the morning.

"Daddy!" Their daughter yelled for Kurt.

"I am coming baby girl." Kurt responded to his daughter as he got out of bed. He walked into her bedroom and turned on the light to find Roman with her.

"Hi Kurt." Roman said as he pointed a gun at him.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this retake chapter. I just merged chapter 1 and 2 together so if you reviewed it in the last time be sure to do it again for me. I will see you next week for a brand new chapter. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update every often.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I can not believe that tomorrow is Thanksgiving! This past weekend was busy. I can not believe that Jane has a daughter out there!

Chapter 2

"You need to let my daughter go right now." Kurt said to him. He was surprised to see that his brother-in-law would do something that stupid to take his child.

"Where is my sister?" Roman asked his brother in law. "I still need to tell her what happen in Berlin. I have a feeling that she is not going to like what you did."

"Roman, listen to me. She is scared. Let me calm her down before she wakes up everyone." Kurt responded to his brother in law. He truely wanted to get his daughter away from him and calm her down.

"Fine." Roman said to him as he gave his niece to her father. "She reminds me so much of another child that Jane had when she was younger."

"What are you talking about? Jane doesn't have any other child besides our daughter." Kurt responded to him. He was a little bit shocked that Roman would apply that Jane had cheated on him.

"Jane had a child about 18 years ago. The baby was given up for adoption. Jane doesn't remember that she had another child because of what she chose to do." Roman revealed to him. "Soon she will remember what she did to her child."

"Is that a threat?" Kurt asked his brother-in-law.

"Yes it is. Now I need to go. I will keep in touch for our next session." Roman said as he walked out of the apartment. Kurt could not believe that he had the nerve to be here.

Kurt ended up taking his daughter into their room after checking on his son. He was worried that Roman had a key to the apartment so he decided that tomorrow the locks were going to get change. He also knew that he needed to tell Jane about the Berlin. He got into bed and fell asleep. The next morning, Jane woke up to her daughter in their bed and along with their son.

Kurt woke up about ten minutes later and came out to the kitchen. Jane was starting to make breakfast.

"What time did the kids came into our room?" Jane asked her husband. She was a little worried that her kids were in the room with them. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, your brother happen last night. He came into the apartment and was holding our daughter. I took her into our bed to make sure that she was safe. Then I went to go our little boy to make sure that he was safe and brought him into our room. We need to get the locks changed." Kurt responded to his wife.

"okay, Let's do it." Jane responded to her husband. "The kids need to be safe in their own home."

"Very true." Kurt said to her as his little boy came into the room.

"Daddy, how did I end up in your room?" his son asked him.

"I brought you into the room last night when you were sleeping." Kurt said to his son with a smile.

"Okay, daddy." He said to his father with a smile.

Kurt was looking forward to the weekend so he could enjoy the weekend with his family. They were going to his sister's house to enjoy Thanksgiving early.

By the time that Kurt got home that night, Jane had managed to get the locks changed and the kids were in bed already. She also had managed to add a new security system into the place which she knew that Kurt would be okay with. Jane smiled when she saw her husband walking into the apartment.

"Hey you. Did you have a good meeting with Reade?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah, they know that he was here. Reade suggested that we move into a safe house for a little bit but I said no to that. I don't want to disturb our family even more than it has been." Kurt revealed to her with a smile. "Where are our kiddos?"

"They were trying to stay away but both were so tired from daycare so I put them to bed." Jane revealed to her husband with a smile.

"Okay." Kurt responded to her. "that just means that I get to spend some alone time with my wife. Did we get the locks change?"

"Yes, they are changed and I added a new alarm system that I had the code changed after the man left so he doesn't know it. We can not be so sure that Roman can not find out about it." Jane revealed to her husband.

"See I knew that there was a reason that we are still married." Kurt responded to her with a smile.

"We have two kids that need us together." Jane responded to her husband with a smile on her face. She knew that her husband was joking about why they were still married plus they love each other.

They spent the rest of the night together before heading to bed. They were getting closer to heading to Sarah's. Sarah was enjoying being out of town with her son after all that has happen. Kurt was super surprised that Reade was not with her.

It was finally time for Friday's trip to Sarah's house and Kurt was super excited about the trip. He missed his sister and nephew so much. He also knew that Sarah was missing her nephew and niece as well. Kurt walked into the bedroom to find her packing for the trip.

"Hey do you need any help?" Kurt asked her.

"No, I got it." Jane responded to her husband.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I will be back next week for our Thanksgiving chapter. I am still trying to decide what our Christmas story will be. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I hope that you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Things have changed within the past week that I need to share with you all. I ended up getting a new laptop since my Toshiba one was giving me a very hard time and would shut it self down and would restart. I tried everything that I could think of before making a deal with my mom.

Chapter 3

"Okay, Just let me know if you need some help." Kurt said as he walked out of the room. He was so thankful to have her back in his life. He had truly missed her. He had talked to Sarah a few times just to check in on her and Sawyer and Sarah could tell that her brother missed his wife.

Jane was busy packing for their trip but that did not stop her from thinking about the past two years and how much she wanted to spend it with Kurt and their family. She felt that she was trying to catch up on the past two years. She also knew that her husband was trying to get know her again because she had truly changed and she could tell so did he. She finished packing and headed out to the living room. He smiled at her when he saw her.

"Do you mind grabbing the bags?" Jane asked her husband with a smile.

"Sure no problem." Kurt responded to her with another smile. He got out of the seat that he was in and headed to get the bags.

"Thanks love." Jane said to her husband as he put the bag out by the front door.

"You are welcome." Kurt revealed to her with a smile.

A few hours later, Kurt and Jane were about leave for his sister. Jane watched as her husband was driving. They finally made it to Sarah's house around 3pm.

"Uncle Kurt!" Sawyer said to his uncle. He was so happy to see his uncle. He wished that they lived closer.

"Hey buddy." He revealed to his nephew.

They spent a few hours before sitting down and eating dinner. Kurt and Jane were planning to spend the weekend together with Sarah and Sawyer.

The next morning was Black Friday and that means that Kurt and Sarah were heading to do their Christmas shopping while Jane and Sawyer were sleeping.

"Is Jane still sleeping?" Sarah asked her brother.

"Yes. She was so tired last night." Kurt responded to her.

"I am so glad that you guys made it work out escially since the two year absence." Sarah responded to him.

"Sarah, that was not her fault. There was something going on from her adopted mom and brother." Kurt responded to his sister.

"No that is not true. She left because she was scared of what she had with you and yet you still defend her." Sarah responded to her brother.

"I know that you don't know the truth about happen the night that she left me because I did not tell you. I don't want you to think that she left me because she was scared. She was scared that me and my daughter would get hurt and that is why she left. She did it to keep us safe." Kurt revealed to her.

They got done with their Christmas shopping done for the most part.

"So when is the last time that you saw your daughter?" Sarah asked her brother.

"A few weeks ago. I can't believe that she is a two years old now." Kurt responded to her.

"I think that you need to try to get her more." Sarah responded to him.

"I know, I miss her when she is not here. Jane and I are talking about having a baby soon." Kurt responded to her.

"I think that you need to wait for a little bit." Sarah said to him.

"Sarah, I know that you want to protect me but I know my wife and know what was going on." Kurt responded to her.

Kurt and Sarah got back to her house. He smiled when he saw his wife with his nephew.

"How was shopping?" Jane asked her husband with a smile.

"it was good. I need to talk to you for a second." Kurt said to her as he gave her his hand.

"What is going on?" Jane asked her husband as they walked into their room.

"Sarah wants us to wait to have a baby." Kurt responded to his wife. "She thinks that you left because you were scared of happiness or more important our happiness. She is upset that you left."

"Do I need to talk to her about it?" Jane asked her husband.

"I am not sure if that will help." Kurt responded to her. "I think that she just needs some time to think and forgive it."

"Okay." Jane responded to him.

They spent the rest of the weekend together with Sarah and Sawyer. Jane could tell that Sarah was still really upset with her. She decided that it was best to say I am sorry and leave it at that. She waited for Kurt and Sawyer to be gone shopping. She walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sarah, can we talk?" Jane asked her sister-in-law.

"Sure what about?" Sarah responded to her.

"I wanted to say that I am -" Jane was about to say but got interrupted by a window getting broken.

"What the?" Sarah asked her sister-in-law as they walked out to the kitchen and into the living room. "Who would do this?"

"I have an idea. We need to call Kurt and let him know." Jane responded to her.

Author Note: I can't believe that it is almost Christmas and the countdown is on. I am debating on doing a Christmas special for Kurt and Jane but we are hoping to get the story done before that. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I will keep you update on the progress of this story and Christmas story.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I can not believe that we are already in the year of 2018. My life has gotten super busy with work and personal issues. Now we are relaxing down and starting to write a little more each day.

Chapter 4

Jane was happy that her nephew was not at the house but knew that Kurt would home minutes after this call was made.

"Hey honey. How's the talk going?" Kurt asked his wife after he answered the phone call.

"It did not happen because someone shot out our window. I have a feeling that we already know who it was." She responded to him

"Okay, honey. I am coming home right now. I need you and Sarah to stay safe." Kurt responded to his wife.

"Okay." Jane responded to her husband as she hanged up the phone. She walked over to her sister-in-law and relay the message.

Kurt arrived to the house without Sawyer with him. Sarah figured that her brother had dropped her son off somewhere safe.

"Where is Sawyer?" Jane asked her husband.

"He is with Patterson at headquarters. Reade and the rest of the team are on their way over." Kurt responded to her and his sister. "Jane, I want to talk to you in the bathroom."

"Okay." Jane responded to her husband as she got up and followed her husband into the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked her as he check her over.

"We are fine." Jane said to her husband. "I am just worried about Sarah. She was almost hit with the shooter."

Kurt and Jane walked out of the bathroom and headed back to where his sister was. They found the team arriving right then and there.

"Is everyone okay?" Reade asked the girls.

"They seem to be okay. We just need to get the person that did this to my house." Kurt said as another shot when out and the phone started to ring. Kurt pulled his wife out of the way while Reade did the same to Kurt's sister.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked his wife as he went to put his hand on her stomach. He wanted to make sure that the baby was okay.

"I am okay." Jane responded to her husband with a small smile. Kurt and Tasha got up and returned fire to where the shots were coming from. They could not believe that Roman was trying to killed them. Kurt got shot in the shoulder right as he made eye contact with Roman.

"Kurt!" Sarah yelled for her brother as she saw him get shot. Jane pulled her husband down so they could take a look at his wound.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked her husband as she looked over the wound.

"Yeah. Jane, you are not going to like who the shooter is. It's your brother." Kurt responded to his wife.

"I sadly can believe that my brother did this." Jane responded to her husband as she was sad about this.

Right as they were talking, Tasha managed to shoot Jane's brother.

"Alright, I got him." Tasha said to her friends.

"Did you kill him?" Kurt asked his friend.

"No I did not kill him. I just shot him in both of the hands where he can shot anymore." Tasha responded to her friend. She was glad that he was going to be injured now but did not know how Jane was going to handle it.

"Okay, we need to go find him and bring him in right now." Jane responded to her friend. She knew that Tasha was trying to save them.

They managed to go over to the other building while Kurt was being looked at by the EMTs. Neither Jane or Sarah left Kurt's side. They were not able to find Jane's brother but they were not going to give up. They knew that they were going to get him sooner or later.

Two weeks went by and Sarah found out that Jane was pregnant with her brother's child. She was so happy to see her sister-in-law pregnant that it was not even funny. They were having Christmas morning over at the couple's new house. They were super happy that they moved out of the place. They also knew that there was a chance that Roman was going to find out about the baby or the new place.

"Are you sure about this?" Kurt asked her as he opened his present.

Jane had recently found out about the gender of the baby and wanted to give it to Kurt for a Christmas present so she made sure not to leave any hints around.

"I can not wait to meet this baby cousin." Sawyer said to his aunt and uncle. "Do you know if it is a boy or girl?"

"We do know but we will say when the baby is born." Kurt revealed to his nephew. He wanted the rest of the family know when the baby was born.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. We are back with the final two chapters. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and I will see you guys next week for the last chapter.


End file.
